wuxiafandomcom-20200222-history
Peng Lianhu
Peng Lianhu (Thousand Hands Butcher) was a former mass murder and wulin martial artist. He led a gang of robbers who roamed the mountains around the Jin capital. Wanyan Honglie's Associate Peng Lianhu, along with several other martial artists were called by Wanyan Honglie to serve him in return for gifts like glory and fame. He is first seen protecting Yang Kang from Wang Chuyi after Yang Kang tried to use the Nine Yin White Bone Claw on Guo Jing. He and the other martial artists later assemble in Wanyan Honglie's mansion where they talk about the Wumu Legacy. Later, when Huang Rong arrives, Peng Lianhu claims that he could expose who her master was in 10 moves. He fights Huang, and by using his most deadly attacks, manages to make her use Peach Blossom Isle wugong (kung fu). However, he believes that she is an apprentice of the Twin Killers of the Dark Wind, Mei Chaofeng and Chen Xuanfeng. Huang Rong later escapes. Fight with Mei Chaofeng Peng Lianhu later fights Mei Chaofeng along with the other martial artists. They manage to hold her off and try to get the Nine Yin Manual until Yang Kang intervenes and states that they were both on the same side. He is then called by Yang Kang to help capture the escaping Yang Tiexin, Mu Nianci and Bao Xiruo. However, they are intercepted by Ma Yu and Qiu Chuji. Peng Lianhu manages to trick and poison Ma Yu, giving his group an advantage. He and the martial artists then fight the two Taoists and manage to outnumber them. Wang Chuyi arrives but he is also poisoned. Wanyan Honglie's men then arrive and corner Yang Tiexin and Bao Xiruo, who commit suicide. Continue serving as Wanyan Honglie's Associate Peng Lianhu continues to serve Wanyan Honglie on many missions, including many failed attempts to obtain the Wumu Legacy, rescuing Ouyang Feng and Ouyang Ke as well as trying to assassinate the Mongol envoys. Yang Kang's Death During their quest to find Wumu Legacy, Yang Kang strikes Huang Rong with a palm strike in an attempt to silent her but accidentally hits her soft porcupine armour which had Ouyang Feng's poison on it. Ouyang Feng, now with the truth of Ouyang Ke's death revealed to him, refuses to save him. Sha Tongtian, however, is infected by the poison after he was bitten by Yang Kang and Peng Lianhu had to amputate his arm to save him. He and the other martial artists are later captured by Zhou Botong after abandoning Wanyan Honglie and are captured by the Quanzhen Sect. Escape from Quanzhen The Quanzhen seniors imprison Peng Lianhu and his associates in an attempt to make them redeem themselves. However, they try to escape and Peng Lianhu kills several Quanzhen apprentices. As a result, after he was recaptured, he, Hou Tonghai and Lingzi Shangren were all blinded. Sha Tongtian wasn't blinded however, as he was the only one who didn't kill anyone. Later, when the Quanzhen Sect were attacked, the four escaped again.